Severus Snape's Son
by x-greeneyesy-x
Summary: Hermione Granger has sent her son to Hogwarts School thinking she is doing the right thing however doesn't realise the her son's father is now the Headmaster of the school. Now Severus Snape must decide whether to be part of his son's life.
1. Chapter 1

Severus Snape sat in the middle of the staff table looking down at a new bunch of students or 'dunheads' as he liked to call them.

Each year it seems to be getting worst and Severus was wondering how much more he could take of Hogwarts.

A lot had changed since the end of the war; he was no longer the potions master but the Headmaster of Hogwarts School.

After the end of the war and his named had been cleared he was offered the position as the Headmaster; he was shocked to say the least, he expected Minerva McGonagall to be

Headmistress. He took nearly two weeks to decide if he was going to take the position; he would have to after all fill the boots of the previous professor; Albus Dumbledore, his mentor,

his teacher, his tormenter, his friend and his father figure.

He took the position and after the re-build of Hogwarts took up the position as the first Slytherin Headmaster since Salazar Slytherin. The school re-opened nearly a year after the end of t

the War and Headmaster Snape welcomed the students.

It had been nearly ten years since that moment and he had been the Headmaster for nearly eleven years. He had to admit he missed brewing his potions but he did not miss teaching.

He liked being the headmaster after all he was paid more; much more actually and he had better private rooms however being headmaster came with a price; he was busier than when

he was a teacher.

The sorting was beginning and Severus looked at the new bunch of students; they all looked nervous waiting for their named to be called. Professor McGonagall was stood by the chair

holding up the hat which would decide their fate. This would be her last year doing this as she was retiring from teaching after this year. Severus had practically begged her to stay but

she refused telling him she was too old to teach now which meant Severus would have to find a new teacher to fill that position and he knew it would be a hard post to fill.

Minerva stood holding the list in her hand and read out the first name.

"Kingston Oliver." She said holding the hat up.

A small boy who looked no more than eight walked up to the stall and sat down, Minerva put the hat on top of his curly head and waiting for the decision.

"A half-blood…I think you'll suit." The hat mumbled.

"Hufflepuff." Severus mumbled as the hat announced its choice.

"Hufflepuff!" The hat shouted and the Hufflepuff table cheered.

After listening to ten more first years get sorted Severus lost interest until Minerva called out the one name that shocked him.

"Granger Toby" she said looking up to see which boy would step forward.

Toby Granger stepped out of the crowd and walked up to the steps. He was tall for his age; taller than his mother had been at that age. He had dark midnight black hair with was curled

on his head and slightly frizzy but controlled unlike his mothers. His face was round like hers he noted but his chin was not. He had a button nose and almond shaped eyes which

reminded him of the boy's mother. The boy looked up at the staff table as he walked to the stall and Severus eyes widened when he saw the colour and intensity of his eyes.

They were black…like his.

Toby sat on the stall and looked out to the Great Hall; everyone was staring at him; he got that a lot with his mother being one of the Golden Trio that killed Voldermort when she was in

school. He was always getting asked questions and asked if they could meet his mother; it got rather annoying if he was honest.

Minerva placed the hat onto his head and looked back slightly at Severus who was sat leant forward looking at the boy.

"This could be very difficult indeed…A Gryffindor mother and A Slytherin Father." The hat said.

So his father was Slytherin Toby thought; his mother would never answer question about his father when he asked.

"You are indeed brave like your mother but you are loyal to those around you. You have a lot of power no surprise there as both your parents fought in the war."

So his father was a war hero?

"I think you should be put in…Slytherin!" The hat shouted

The Slytherins stood up and cheered while the staff looked on as the Granger boy walked to the Slytherin table.

All the staff was shocked to see Hermione Granger's son was in Slytherin and that he also looked very like their Headmaster.

**This is my first Severus/ Hermione story so I hope you liked the first chapter! I just had this idea and had to get it down on paper or word! Please review and tell me what you think and what you would like to see happen throughout the story!**

**Much Love**

**Greeneyes xxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Read and Review Please**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Severus Snape returned to his office and sat down in his chair with a shock expression on his face.

Hermione Granger's had a son and her son looked like him. Could he be possible? Could he be Toby Granger's son?

Minerva McGonagall rushed into the Headmaster's office without knocking on the door and fled straight u to Severus's desk.

"Is he yours?" She said in her thick Scottish accent which seemed thicker than usual probably because she was shocked just like he was.

Severus looked from his desk and looked up at his old teacher and colleague.

"I don't know." was all he said.

"Well is it possible he could be yours Severus? He's eleven. Eleven years ago the War was just over. Severus, could he be your son?" She said looking down at a shell shocked Severus Snape.

Severus stood up and walked to the filing cabinet behind his desk and pulled out the first years files; he searched through until he found Toby Granger. He took the file and laid it out on his desk and sat back in his chair and motioned for Minerva to take a seat.

Severus opened the file and picked out his birth certificate.

_**Name of Child**__: Toby Severus Granger_

_**Born:**__ Friday, 21__st__ December 1998 at 4:28am_

_**Weight: **__6 ounces & 4 pounds_

_**Born to (Mother): Hermione Jean Granger **_

_**Born to (Father): Severus Tobias Snape**_

Severus passed the birth certificate to Minerva whose eyes widen when she read over the certificate.

"He's your son Severus." She said putting down the birth Certificate.

"Obviously." He drawled while turning in his chair to look out of the window behind him.

"Did you have any idea? For God sake Severus! Did you know about the boy?" She said raising her voice.

"Of course I didn't." He said as he stood up. "Do you think I would just abandon my son? I had no idea I had a son till today."

"What are you going to do Severus? Do you think he knows who you are?" Minerva said looking up at Severus.

"I need you to contact Miss Granger; say you need to see her; if I contact her she won't come." He said picking up Toby's school file.

"Of course; when do you want me to do that?" She said standing up

"Now; if possible. I need to speak with Miss Granger about our son and why she thought she could keep him from me." He said with anger in his voice.

"Severus; she must have only been eighteen when he was born; she was most probably scared of what your reaction would be." She said trying to make Severus think about that a young Hermione might have been feeling.

"I will go write a letter to her know and tell her to meet me in the Headmaster's office."

Severus nodded and walked off into his private rooms waiting for Miss Granger to arrive.

**

* * *

**

Thank you for the reveiws you have left means a lot. Please Read and Review it means a lot to me.

**Hope you enjoy**

**Much Love**

**Greeneyes xxxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

Enjoy!

**:)**

* * *

Hermione Granger sat at her home in Winchester looking at the fireplace which was burning wood to keep her warm on a cold September night. She looked up at the mantel and looked at the pictures of Toby at different stages of his life.

The first picture was of Toby when he was 3 days old; it was taken at the Burrow where Hermione had lived for the first 6 months of Toby's life. His black hair was sticking up in all directions and his eyes were open wide which was rare for a three year old baby.

The second picture was off Toby and herself when he was two she was sat in the rocking chair which Harry had brought her when Toby was born. Toby was sat in her lap looking up at her with pure adoration. She was reading him a story and had a huge smile of her face. She didn't know the picture was being taken but Ginny had sneaked a picture when they weren't looking.

The third picture was of Toby and his two uncles; Harry and Ron. It was his first time on a broom; he took to it like a duck on water. She was so proud and scared at the same time.

The last picture was from earlier in the morning of Toby in his school uniform; he looked so grown up and tears came to Hermione's eyes when she looked at him; he was no longer her little baby who needed her constantly. It was hard for her to be away from him; she had only left him a handful of time when he was a child and now he would be away from weeks on end.

A knock at the window broke her train of thought; an owl sat at the window trying to break in. Hermione rushed to the owl and opened the window. The owl belonged to her son; she had brought the white owl for him so he could write to her; he had promised to write every other day to stop his young mother worrying.

Hermione took the letter and ripped it open in excitement; she was sure he would be in Gryffindor like she was. He had so many Gryffindor traits.

_Hi Mum,_

_I hope your okay now and have stopped crying. I'm fine and I promised I'd write didn't I. _

_Hogwarts is better than you described; I love it already. The train ride was great I met some friends of the train and their even in my house. So many people have asked me questions about you already and about how you killed Voldermort with Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron; it's starting to get annoying and it's only the first day. I suppose I will just have to put up with it._

_Well the feast is over and I suppose you want to know what house I'm in. The hat couldn't decide between two houses but in the end choose…._

_Slytherin._

_Apparently my father was in that house. Was he really? I know you wanted me to be in Gryffindor but I like Slytherin already and I promise I'll behave and won't get into any trouble. I wouldn't want to get into trouble anyway; the headmaster looks scary. Headmaster Snape? Was he here when you were here Mum?_

_Well I have to go; curfews started and I'm tired. I will write again tomorrow; tell Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry that I miss them and that I'll write to them soon._

_Love Toby._

_Xx_

Snape! Severus Snape was the headmaster! Shock was written all across her face. She didn't know he was at Hogwarts or even that he was the Headmaster; Harry told her that he wasn't there anymore. She was going to kill him!

Hermione looked down again at the letter in disbelief her son was in Slytherin! How did that happen? Of course she knew it could have happened his father was a Slytherin after all.

As Hermione closed the window another owl arrived at her window. She didn't know this owl and took the letter and the owl flew off. She tore the letter open and read the note.

_Ms Granger,_

_You are needed at Hogwarts School immediately; don't worry there isn't a problem with Toby. _

_I have opened the Headmaster's floo; please floo through soon._

_(Professor) Minerva McGonagall _

* * *

**Please Read and Review!**

**Much Love**

**Greeneyes xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Another Chapter for you! **

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Hermione stared down at the letter; she knew why she was being called to Hogwarts. Severus had found out that Toby was his son. She thought she would be able to keep Toby away from Severus; she hoped he would never find out. Harry swore that he no longer worked at Hogwarts; he said that he had moved out of the country and was working on his research to improve the wolfsbane potion.

Hermione put the letter down on the coffee table in front of the sofa and walked into the hallway to grab her dark navy blazer. She pulled on the blazer over her long sleeved white top and slipped on her red heeled shoes. She looked into the mirror and calmed her curls down to look more presentable. Her make up from the day was still on her face and she was ready to go.

She walked to her fireplace and step into it; she grabs the green floo powder. She took a deep breath and through the floo power.

"Hogwarts, Headmaster's office!" She yelled as she felt the pull of being transported to Hogwarts.

Severus was sat at his desk looking over some school files to try and get his mind of Miss Granger and their son. As he rubbed the bridge of his nose he heard someone come through the floo. Hermione walked out of the floo slowly and gracefully. Severus looked at Hermione; in eleven years Hermione Granger had changed a lot. Her hair had become darker and calmer; her curls were more controlled and ran down her back to her bra strap. Her figure had changed as well; well of course it would have she had bared a child; his son. Her hips were a little wider and her breasts seemed bigger than before he noticed.

Hermione looked at Severus sat in his chair; he looked a little older but he hadn't changed much in the eleven years.

"Ms Granger." He said in his silky low tones voice which made the hairs on her neck stand up.

Hermione looked at Severus and replied "Professor Snape"

Severus motioned with his hand to the seat which was in front of his desk. Hermione gracefully sat down and crossed her right leg over her left and looked at Severus.

Severus broke the ice between them and spoke;

"Just answer one question for me. Is he my son?" he said

Hermione nodded her head and looked at Severus. "He's your son; you can tell that by looking at him Severus; that's why you called me here isn't it?"

"He does have a few of my features but he does resemble you in some ways from what I could see. I didn't get to see him closely though." Severus said pushing the files from his desk to the side.

"Did you send him here so I would find out? Did you think I wouldn't notice?" Severus said with anger in his tone.

"I didn't know you were still at Hogwarts; I got told you had moved out of the country that you were doing research now. I didn't know; that's why I sent him here I thought you weren't here." She said trying to keep calm

"So you weren't ever going to tell me I had a son? You were going to carry on like you were hiding my son from me!" He said nearly shouting at Hermione. "I had a right to know that I had conceived a son! I should have been in his life from the start."

Hermione looked down at her lap "I wanted to tell you; I did but I was scared. We hadn't been together that long Severus and then you told me to leave. I thought you just wanted me for sex and then once you'd had to that was it. I felt used." She relied trying not to shout which wasn't working.

"Used you? I told you I loved you! I wanted you to leave because you'd be better off without me! You were young and you had your whole life ahead of you. You are the smartest person I know. I wanted you to go to University, have a good time; live your life without worrying about me an old man." He said looking at Hermione.

"You knew I didn't want that; yes I wanted to go to University but I still wanted to be with you; you never told me that you thought I was better off without you; you just one day out of the blue told me you were bored of be and to get out!" Hermione said with tears forming in her eyes. "You never once told me that you thought that. Why didn't you tell me?" She shouted.

"I thought you were better off without me!" He said as he stood up. Severus walked to the filing cabinet and got out Toby's file again. He threw it down onto the table.

"Does he know who I am?" He said walking to the window and staring out at the ground of Hogwarts.

Hermione shook her head and replied softly. "He had no idea who you are; he does know his father is a Slytherin, the hat told him. He sent me a letter just before I got Minerva's letter to come here. Over the years he has asked millions of questions but I have never told him; I didn't to what to say."

"You should have come to me; should have told me that you were pregnant; I wouldn't have pushed you away." He said softly.

"I didn't know that; we had never discussed children in out short time together. I was hurt when you told me to leave and I just couldn't tell you that I was pregnant." She said wiping a tear from her eyes making sure he didn't see that she was crying.

He turned around and looked at Hermione. "You knew you were pregnant when I told you to leave?" He said

Hermione nodded and looked at Severus. "I had taken a test in the morning and when you came back I was going to tell you."

Severus sat back down in his chair taking in what Hermione had said; he had told her to leave while she was carrying his son; he had turned them away and shut them out.

"I should have told you Severus." Hermione said trying to break the pregnant pause.

Severus nodded his head and looked at Hermione. "Tell me about him." He said.

"He was born on the 21st of December at 4:28am. I was in labour with him for nearly 36 hours; it was the worst and the best moment of my life. He was born with jet black hair sticking up all over the place and his eyes were as black and yours. He looked so like you; there was no doubting who his father was. Ginny and Molly were with me thought-out the whole labour. He was a small baby; smaller than I thought he would be; I was huge when pregnant; Harry use to joke I was carrying twins." She said with a smile

"I stayed in the Hospital for nearly three days after his birth because he had a few difficulties breathing. I lived at the Burrow for the first 6 months of his life and then moved into my first flat. He was a good baby didn't cry much but had a bit of a temper when he was hungry. I have a picture." She said as she reached into her bag and took out her purse. She took out the picture of Toby and placed it in front of Severus. "There he is about 7 months old; that was taken in our flat. He was trying to stand up on his own. He was quite advanced for his age; always has been in everything he does."

"He had two smart parents that's why." Severus replied as he started at the picture. "Why Toby? Why call him that?

"I knew your middle name was Tobias and I wanted I always liked the name Toby was so when he was born I just called him that. He has your name as his middle name; I wanted to put it in there." She said.

Severus nodded and handed back the photo.  
"Keep it; I have hundreds. I can give you some more of him later if you want that is." She said.

"Of course I would like that." He said.

"He's a good kid Severus; he's very smart too smart for his own good; loves potions. Harry got him a child's potions kit for his seventh birthday. He used it till it broke and he cried so much. I had to buy him a new one because he was so sad. He's a bit of bookworm but he gets that from me and seeing me read all the time. He likes flying with Harry and Ron; there his Godfathers and Ginny is his Godmother. I know you don't get on with them but they love Toby and over the last eleven years they have been so good to us and helped us. Harry has been amazing. He helped me buy my house that I live in now." She said with a smile.

She looked at Severus and saw he was still staring at the picture of Toby.

"Severus; do you want to be part of his life?" She said

"I do; I want him to know who I am Hermione. I want to know my son." He said looking up from the picture.

Hermione nodded.

How was she going to tell her son his father was also his Headmaster?

**

* * *

**

**Another Chapter for you! Thank you for review; please more of you review!**

**This chapter is longer as I know my chapters are short! **

**Much Love **

**Greeneyes xxxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Read and Review Please! **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Toby was sat down on his double bed in his dorm thinking about what the hat had said to him. His father was a Slytherin; his mother would never tell him when he asked about his father.

All he knew about him was that he was tall and had dark hair like he had. He even asked Grandma Weasley to see if she would tell him but she would always answer with the same "_I'm to busy right now Toby; I'll answer your question later. Why don't you go play with James?" _

His mother had still not answered his letter which he had sent nearly two hours ago, that's was unlike her. Maybe she was upset that I'm in Slytherin? She probably thought I'd be in Gryffindor like her and Uncle Harry or even in Ravenclaw because he was smart but not Slytherin.

Toby got off his bed and walks to the bottom where his trunk was; he opened the trunk and pulled out some photos he had packed. He put the photo of Hermione, Ron and Harry on his bedside and put the picture of him and his mother on the other side. It was weird being away from her; he had never been away from his mother before only for a night or two but never longer than that. He was already starting to miss her.

"Toby, a prefect is downstairs in the common room he says you have to go to the headmaster's office." George; his new friend who he had met on the train said. "Already in trouble on the first night here, what did you do?"

Toby looked at his new friend and picked up his clock. "I haven't done anything." He said in a slightly panicked voice. "I better go I don't want to keep the headmaster waiting." Toby said as he rushed passed George.

Toby ran down the stairs to the common room to see a 6th year prefect waiting for him.

"You Toby Granger?" He said looking down at Toby. Toby nodded his head and followed the prefect out of the common room to the dungeon hallway.

"Do you know why I'm being called to the Headmaster's office?" Toby said nervously.

The prefect shook his head and carried on walking. To Toby the walk felt like hours. They reached the Headmaster's office and the prefect left without telling Toby the password. Toby turned to ask the prefect but he had already walked off.

"Great, just great now how am I going to get in." He said out loud.

"Mister Granger, what are you doing outside the Headmaster's office?" Professor McGonagall said with a thick Scottish accent.

"I got called to see the Headmaster Professor but the prefect didn't tell me the password." Toby said looking at his mother's old head of house.

It's Wolfsbane. Mr Granger." She said as the door opened. "Go in then Mr Granger; you are not in trouble I ensure you." She said as she walked off with a slight smile on her face knowing what would happen now.

Toby slowly walked into the office and walked down the stairs. He could see the Headmaster sat at his desk and someone sat in front of it; it was his mother! What was his mother doing here? Had something happened? Toby rushed down the stairs.

"Mum! What are you doing here? Is everything alright? What's happened?" He said quickly.

Hermione stood up and looked down at her worried son.

"Calm yourself Toby; everything's fine. I'm fine, nothing's happened. I just needed to talk to you that's all." She said pushing some of his hair out of his eyes.

Toby looked at his mother; her hand was shaking and she looked nervous. "You had to come here to talk to me? You could have just replied to my letter Mum." He said looking at Hermione.

"I know but I think this chat is better if I tell you face to face Toby." Hermione said as she sat back down.

"Take a seat Mr. Granger." Severus said looking at boy closely now. He did look like him except he had Hermione's nose.

Toby sat down next to his mother and looked at Severus and then at Toby.

"Toby, you said in your letter that the hat told you that your father was a Slytherin?" She said starting of the hard conversation that would follow.

Toby nodded. "It said a Gryffindor mother and a Slytherin father." He said looking at Hermione.

Hermione nodded and smiled at Toby. "That's right Toby, your father was well is a Slytherin." Hermione looked at Severus and then at Toby again. "Toby I think it's time we talked about your father."

"Now? Mum you've always tried to keep who he was a secret why do you want to tell me now of all times." Toby said confused.

"Because you're father is here at Hogwarts Toby." She said looking at Toby who looked shocked and paler than usual.

**

* * *

**

Another Chapter for you all! Please Review and I may put another Chapter out tonight if I get enough reviews!

**Much Love**

**Greeneyes xxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Enjoy!**

**Read and Review!**

**:)**

* * *

Toby looked at his mother with a shocked expression on his face. His father was here; here at Hogwarts? Who was he?

"Toby?" Hermione said looking at her son with a worried expression.

"Who?" was all Toby said. "Who is he?"

Hermione looked at Severus and back at Toby. "Your father is Severus Snape." She said as she looked at Severus needing reassurance. Toby remained silent but looked over to the headmaster.

Hermione grabbed hold of Toby's hand. "Toby you have to understand that Severus didn't know about you until today; I didn't tell him I had you." She said squeezing his hand.

Toby pulled his hand away from Hermione and looked at his mother with anger is his eyes. "Why didn't you just tell me? Is that why you sent me here so that we'd find out like this?"

"Of course not Toby; I didn't know Severus still worked here; I admit I wasn't ever planning to tell him." She said looking guilty; Toby looked at Severus when she said that and saw his face tense.

"Toby me and your father's relationship was difficult; I didn't know how he would react to me becoming pregnant with you. I never planned for all of this to happen. I didn't want to hurt you Toby." She said looking at him desperately.

"What do you mean difficult? Couldn't you have just told him?" He said staring at Hermione.

Why didn't she tell him when she found out; things might have been different. He might have both parents. They would be a family; one happy family.

"Your mother was my student; I was her Potions Professor for seven years. You are aware of the war that I and your mother fought in?" He said looking at Toby.

Toby nodded and look at Severus.

"Your mother worked with me on a potion in her last year of school to help in the war. We had mutual feeling for each other and had a relationship; a short one but still a relationship however we had to keep it between us as I was her Professor and she was my student; it would have been seen as wrong." Severus stood up and walked round to the chair beside Toby and Hermione.

"Severus was away with the war and I found out I was pregnant with you; I got up the courage to go tell him and we had a fight and I left that night." Hermione said looking at Toby.

"So you just left without telling…" Toby said not knowing what to call Severus.

Hermione just nodded "Toby I was only eighteen, I had survived a war, my parents had been killed and I was heartbroken. I wanted nothing to do with Severus; I just wanted to be left alone to bring you up. I had you and I just carried on with our lives."

"Why now then? Why are you telling me this now?" Toby said looking at Hermione.

"Your father heard your name being called and took one look at you Toby and realised you were his. I got a letter after your saying to come here." She said grabbing his hand again. "Severus wants to be part of your life if you let him. He wants to be your father like he should have been these past eleven years." She said softly. "I should have told him Toby but at that time I was to scare to and now I realise things probably would have been different for us and for you."

Toby looked over at Severus.

"Do you have any questions you want to ask me Toby?" Severus said looking at Toby. Toby shook his head.

"I need to go back to my dorm now." He said as he stood up.  
"Toby; please let's talk a bit more." Hermione said looking up at her son.

"Hermione if he wants to go back to his dorm that it fine." He said looking at Hermione. He then turned his attention to Toby.

"You've been told a lot tonight and I understand it is a lot to think about. If you want to talk to me Toby you know where I am but I won't approach you until you come to me because I know you are confused right now and probably want to think about what you have been told am I right? Severus said.

Toby once again nodded his head. "Yes sir."

Severus stood up and looked at Toby. "You are welcome to come here whenever you want and I will be here and if I'm not here you may leave a message on my desk; put it in the top draw and I will reply to you as soon as I can."

Toby looked up at his father. "Thank you" He said and he walked up the stairs and out of the office.

Hermione watched her son rushes out of the Headmaster's office; his head was hung low and she knew he was crying. She wanted to rush after him and pull him to her and make things better but she knew she was the one to cause the pain which killed her inside. Tears fell down her face and she wipes them and looked up at Severus.

"I'm sorry. I wish things were different now if I had known." She said quietly.

"I understand why you let Hermione; I do I jus wish you would have told me you were carrying my child; I would have supported you. I would have been there for both of you." He said sitting beside Hermione.

Hermione looked at Severus and a soft smile appeared on her face. "I should leave. You will watch him for me won't you? Take care of him for me. He'll need you now."

A small smile appeared on Severus's face. "Of course. Don't worry about him. I will keep in contact you when he comes to me."

"Thank you." She said with a small smile.

* * *

**Much Love**

**Greeneyes xxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Read and Review :) **

* * *

It had been a week since Hermione and Severus told Toby about his true heritage. Toby had not yet spoken to either of his parents and Hermione was starting to worry. Severus had promised to write to her when he heard from Toby but so far she had heard nothing and this worried Hermione. She knew her son he would have questions and a lot of questions at that.

Hermione had been working most days and nights to keep her mind of Toby and Severus. She was worried about her little boy who was no longer a little boy but nearly a teenager. She hated the thought of him growing up and the thought of her growing older and being alone.

In the last week she has dreamt about how different their life would have been if she would have told Severus she was pregnant. Her dreams saw her and Severus marry before Toby was born and live in the castle together. In her dreams Severus had been a wonderful, protective and loving Husband and Father. He adored Toby and helped him make potions and taught him how to fly. She even dreamt of them having a little girl who had curly black hair and Severus's black eyes like Toby. The girl was adored by Severus, Hermione and Toby. She would wake up from the dreams with happiness and then realise it wasn't true and her day would be filled with feelings of 'What Ifs.'

At Hogwarts, Severus had been keeping a close eye on his son. Toby seemed to have lots of friends in Slytherin and even got on with more of the other houses. Severus had checked his scores for the first week and it showed that he had the best scores in every class so far. All his teachers praised him and talked about how a great and smart child he was. Minerva particularly loved Toby. She said that he was 'defiantly Ms Granger's child' to which Severus replied that Toby had two smart parents.

The day after Toby had been told he tried his best to not see the Headmaster; his father. At breakfast he kept his eyes on his plate and did not dare glance at the staff table to his father. At lunch and dinner he did the same. Severus though the boy might have come to him and asked him questions but he could see that he was still getting use to the idea of having a father figure in his life.

It was now Wednesday nearly two weeks since he has been told that he did actually have a father and that actually his father was at Hogwarts with him and the Headmaster.

Toby had many questions but he was scared to ask; would Severus answer them did he truly mean that he could come see him whenever.

Toby was sat in his dorm room with his friends who were all asleep. It had gone midnight and he couldn't sleep. All night all he could think about was his father; he had many questions for Severus and he needed to ask him. Toby turned over on his bed and looked at the clock.

12:05am

Toby got out of bed and pulled on his school robe. He slowly walked out of the boy dormitory and down to the common room. No one was up; everyone was a sleep and no one would notice he had gone. He walked out of the Slytherin common room and into the dungeons. It was freezing and he pulled his robes tightly around him.

He started making his way down to the Headmaster's office. Would he still be awake? Would he be angry to find Toby there? He did say he could come whenever he wanted but 12am in the morning wasn't exactly a good time.

Toby reached the Headmaster's office and looked up at the statue that required a password to get in. What was the password again he thought.

"Master Snape; what are you doing here this late? You should be in bed." The statue said making Toby jump.

"I need to speak with the headmaster but I don't know the password." He said looking up at the statue.

"You don't need a password Young Snape; go in, he's waiting for you." The statue said closing her eyes.

Toby walked into the headmaster's office and walked down the stairs. He could see Severus sat at his desk. He was wearing a black robe and looked like he hadn't even been to sleep yet.

"Toby; is everything alright?" He said standing up and walking to Toby.

Toby nodded and looked up Severus. "I'm sorry sir for coming so late...I...I..."

"You had some questions Toby yes?" Severus said while walking back to his chair behind his desk.

Toby nodded and sat down in the visitor chair and looked at Severus.

"I didn't mean to come this late sir but I just couldn't sleep."

"No problem Toby. I said anytime you wanted to talk I'd be here and I am. So do you want to ask me anything?" He said looking at Toby.

"Do you love my mother?" he said directly to Severus which shocked Severus. The boy was direct that was for sure.

"Well...it was complicated between me and your mother Toby. I did love her once and I will always feel something for her; she will always hold a special place in my heart. You're mother is a very talented, intelligent and beautiful witch Toby and I felt that I wasn't good for her. I was older, much older than your mother and she needed someone younger, someone who would make her happier than I thought I could make her. I said some horrible things to her which I now regret but at the time I just needed to make her hate me so she would move on. Little did I know she was carrying you at the time?"

"What do you think it would have been like if you hadn't split up with Mum?" Toby said thinking about what Severus had just said about his mother.

"I think things would have defiantly been different. I don't know what life would have been like Toby but I would have made sure I was in your life even if your mother and I didn't work out. I wish I could have been in your life from the start."

"I wish you could have been too. I wish Mum would have told me." Toby said looking down at his hand in his lap.

"Toby." Severus said trying to make Toby look up at him.

Toby looked up with tears in his eyes; he didn't want to cry in front of Severus. He didn't want to seem weak in front of his father.

Severus stood up and walked over to his son and sat down next to him in the other chair.

"Toby, I want to be your father; I have missed so much of your life already but if you let me I want to try to make that up, get to know you. Maybe we could spend some times together. We could brew some potions if you would like?" Severus said looking at his vulnerable son.

Toby looked up and smiled. Brewing potions with his father seemed like fun.

"We can do anything you like Toby as long as I get to know you." Severus said with a slight smile.  
"I'd like that." Toby said with a small smile. He was getting tired and his eyes were slowly trying to shut.

"I think it's time you went to bed." Severus said looking at his tired son.

"Yes sir." He said standing up.

"I think it would be best if you stayed here in my rooms tonight Toby; it's late to be walking down to the dungeons. If you don't want to stay I can walk you back."

Toby shook his head. "I'd like to stay please."

* * *

**I am so so sorry I haven't written in ages but I just got a new Laptop :) and had to transfer everything so I am so sorry it took so long but I'm back now!**

**Enjoy and please Review!**

**Much Love**

**Greeneyes xxxxxxxxxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Another chapter for you!**

**Thank you for the reviews! :) **

* * *

Severus walked into his rooms with Toby following behind yawning. It was now nearing to 2am and they both had to be up by 6am. Toby was going to find it hard to get up in a few hours; Severus was use to hardly any sleep.

Severus walked though his private chambers and up the spiral stairs with Toby slowly and tiredly following him.

Severus opened the spare room door and looked down at Toby.

"I hope this is okay for you." Severus said.

Toby nodded and walked in, all he wanted was to go to sleep. He was so tired.

"The bathroom is through there; I'll get the house elf to bring you something to sleep in." Severus said watching Toby walk into the room.

"I'm already ready for bed sir." Toby said pulling off his school robe and pulling back the duvet on the bed.

Severus looked at Toby with a smile; he watched the boy get into bed and wanted to tuck him in. Severus gave into the feeling and walked to the side of the bed Toby was laid on.

"I will wake you in the morning; we have to go to breakfast I'm afraid so we will have to get up at 6 which leaves little sleep time." Severus said looking down at Toby.

"Yes sir." Toby said yawning.

"Toby you don't have to call me sir when it's just you and me. You may call me Severus." Severus said looking at Toby slowly letting his eyes close.

"Yes sir." He mumbled as he slowly submitted to sleep.

Severus smiled at his son and pulled the duvet up around his and indeed tucked him in. He pushed some dark hair away from his face and looked down at the boy features. Thank God he didn't have his nose he thought.

"Goodnight Toby." He said as he looked down at his son.

As soon as Severus got into his room he stripped his clothes off and fell into bed exhausted but happy. His son had accepted him and had agreed to get to know him and for them to spend time together.

As he fell asleep he thought about Toby as a baby; he also thought about Hermione swelling with his child.

Regret fell over his body and he was lured to sleep.

* * *

At Hermione's house, it was a usual morning for her. She was getting ready for work and trying to make coffee for herself.

As she put on some mascara and put the kettle on she heard a knocking at her window. She rushed to the window realising it was Severus's owl. She opened the window and took the letter from the owl and shoved some bread at the owl. She closed the window and ripped open the letter.

_Hermione,_

_I'm sorry I did not write to you sooner but I had nothing to report on. Toby came to me late last night. He couldn't sleep and needed to ask me some questions._

_I answered his questions and we have come to an agreement that we are going to spend sometimes together to get to know each other. He seems happy with that and so I am. I am looking forward to get to know my son. _

_He stayed in my spare room last night because we didn't finish talking until 2 and he is still soundly asleep now. _

_He is doing well at school, already the top of his class in everything. You should be very proud you raised a bright, talented and well mannered boy. _

_I will write to you soon_

_Severus._

_P.S could you send me some baby pictures of Toby I would like to see what he looked like._

Hermione smiled she was glad that Toby had gone to speak with Severus. Toby had accepted Severus in his life and had even stayed in Severus's Rooms.

Hermione sat down at the kitchen table and sighed. Toby was fine she could stop worrying.

* * *

At School, Severus walked into the spare room where his son was sleeping soundly. He slowly walked to Toby and touches his shoulder.

"Toby; it's time to get up." Severus said slowly.

Toby groaned and pulled the covers over his head. He didn't want to get up now; he was tired and he needed more sleep to be able to function.

"Come on Toby; we have to go to breakfast in half an hour. You need to get dressed. The house elves have brought your uniform. " Severus said trying to get the boy out of bed.

Toby opened his eyes slowly and looked at Severus.

"Come on; let's get you up." He said pulled the cover down to Toby's waist.

Toby sat up and rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"I'll leave you to get dressed and then we shall go down to the Great Hall." Severus said as he walked out of the spare room.

Once Toby was ready in walked down to the living room to find Severus stood by the fireplace reading a letter from Hermione.

"Your mother is glad to know you are alright; she said you haven't written to her since you last saw her." He said to Toby.

"I didn't know what to say to her" Toby said looking down feeling guilty.

"That's okay Toby but I think she would appreciate a letter from you; she seems worried." He said.

"Yes Sir." He said.

"Toby remember you don't have to call me sir when it is just me and you." Severus said putting the letter down.

Toby nodded and looked at the pictures Severus was holding. "Did Mum send them to you?" He said.

"Yes; I asked for some pictures of you as a baby. I wanted to see what you looked like." Severus said looking down at the pictures.

They walked down to the great Hall together and worked out a story Toby could tell his friends.

"You felt ill and went to the Hospital wing and spent the night there." Severus said.

"Yes sir." He said

As they walked into breakfast Toby walked to the Slytherin table and sat down with his friends. Severus walked to the table and sat down beside Minerva.

Minerva smiled up at him with a knowing smile.

"Something you'd like to say Minerva?" He said looking down at the students eating breakfast.

"I'm glad you are working things out Severus." Was all she said.

* * *

**I hope you enjoy another chapter!**

**Please Reveiw**

**Much Love Green eyes xxxxxxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

It was Saturday night and Severus wished to be anywhere but in his office at nine o'clock at night; he wished to be relaxing in his private rooms and drinking Whiskey. This week had been a hard week. The new Potions Professor was awful! This week alone nearly twelve caldrons had exploded and as a result nearly twenty students were sent to the Hospital Wing. He even had to deal with raging parents, shouting to fire the Potions Professor.

As Severus picked up _Potions Weekly _he heard the front door to his office open. Only a select few knew the password and he was hoping it wasn't Minerva or another Professor coming to tell him they had caught students out of bed again. As he looked up from his article he Toby slowly walking in holding onto a letter in his hand; his eyes were red and puffy and Severus knew he had probably been crying. Why was he crying? Was he being bullied? Was he Ill?

Toby stood by the door and looked up to see Severus staring at him.

"May I come in...Sir?" He said quietly.

"Of course you can Toby; you know you are always welcome here. Come on in." Severus said looking more closely at the boy.

Toby nodded at Severus's acceptance and walked up the five stairs to Severus's desk. He carefully stepped in front of the plush chair and sat down with his eyes staring at the floor.

"Is something wrong Toby?" Severus said looking at Toby.

Toby simply nodded and passed the letter over to Severus.

* * *

_Dear Toby,_

_I'm afraid I'm writing to you with bad news. Your mother has had an accident at the Ministry and is at St. Mungo's. There was an explosion in the Potions lab that she was working in and her hands and arms were badly burnt. _

_She is fine though Toby, The healers are healing her now and she'll be back home tomorrow hopefully. _

_Now I don't want you to worry Tobias, you're mother is just fine. You know her; she's strong and will be absolutely fine. _

_Don't worry_

_Lots of Love_

_Auntie Ginny._

_Xxx_

* * *

Toby looked at Severus as he finished reading the letter.

'Well it seems your mother will be fine Toby and as your Aunt said you shouldn't worry.' Severus said putting the letter down.

'I want to see her.' Toby said quickly and then looked at the floor again. 'Please' he mumbled.

Severus stood up and grabbed his cloak from his stand and looked at Toby.

'Come along then.' Severus said as he walked to the floo. Toby walked to beside his father and looked up at the tall man.

'Thank you.' He said with a small smile.

* * *

Severus and Toby arrived at the reception of St. Mungo's and caught the elevator to the fourth floor where the receptionist had said Hermione was. As they walked down the corridor Toby spotted his Uncle Harry and started to run towards him.

'Uncle Harry!' Toby shouted.

Harry turned around to see his Godson and Severus Snape coming towards him. Toby reached his Uncle and immediately started asking about his mother.

'Where is she? Is she alright?' Toby said quickly.

Harry bent slightly so that we was looking at Toby. 'She's fine Tobs. Don't worry. You should be in school.'

'He wants to see that his mother is okay first and then we will return to school.' Severus said as he stood in front of Harry and Toby.

'Can I see Mum now? Please Uncle Harry?' Toby said desperately.

'Do you want me to come with you?' Harry said.

'No, Dad will come with me.' Toby said as he started pushing the door open to Hermione's room.

'Off you go then 'Dad'' Harry said with a goofy smile on his face.

Severus walked in the hospital room after Toby. Toby had just called him Dad. Did he do it on purpose or was it subconscious?

'Mum!' Toby said as soon as he spotted Hermione sat up in the hospital bed with bandages around her hands and arms.

'Toby! What are you doing here? You should be at school! How did you get here?' She said looking at her son.

'He's with me Hermione.' Severus said as he came into view.

'Uncle Harry sent me a letter and I went to see Severus; he brought me here. I wanted to see if you were alright.' Toby said standing next to his mother's bed.

Hermione bent her head and a put a kiss on his cheek. 'Well that was sweet of you Toby and thank you Severus.' She said smiling at Severus.

Severus just nodded his head and watched his son take a seat on the edge of the bed.

'How's school then Tobbs. Tell me everything.' Hermione said looking at her son.

'It's great! It's so much fun in my dorm; we can stay up for ages and I've made loads of new friends. They think I'm famous because of you and Uncle Harry. Everyone keeps asking me questions about the War.' He said looking at Hermione.

'You haven't had any trouble have you in Slytherin?' She said

Toby shook his head. 'No. I love it.' He said with a smile.

'I hope you are keeping up with your work Toby?' she asked seriously.

'He is top of his class in everything. His potion skills are above a first year which is to be expected it is in his blood. Charms is perfect and everything else is excellent.' Severus said with pride in his voice.

'Now that is a big compliment Toby. Your father doesn't say that to just anyone. It took him nearly seven years to tell me that I was intelligent before that I was just the annoying-know-it-all.' Hermione said looking at Severus.

Toby looked between his parents and smiled. He knew his mother still felt something for his father and maybe he could try and get them back together and they could be a proper family together.

A healer walked in a broke the long pregnant stare which was going on between Hermione and Severus.

'I need to check the burns on your hands and then we can make sure that there is no scarring.' The healer said walking towards Hermione.

Toby jumped off the bed and stood next to the bed.

'Come along Toby we'll wait outside.' Severus said to his son.

'Can I stay with you Mum please?' Toby said to his mother pleadingly.

'Of course.' Hermione said.

'I'll be outside. We can't stay much longer Toby we have to get back to Hogwarts.' Severus said as he walked out the door before Hermione could ask him to stay.

* * *

It had been thirty minutes since the Healer had come out of the room and told them that Hermione wished to have some private time with her son. The time was 10:55pm and Severus needed to get Toby back to school and so did he. He hoped there had been no problems while he was gone.

Severus slowly opened door and looked on the scene. Toby was lying on the bed next to Hermione asleep with his head on her chest. Hermione was staring down at their son and running her fingers through his thick black hair. It seemed ages since she had seen him even though it had only been three weeks since he went to Hogwarts. Hermione was lonely in her house without him, she missed the days when Toby would sneak into her bedroom and cuddly up to her and lie in with her.

Hermione looked up when she heard the door open. 'I'm sorry if we kept you waiting he wanted to talk to me and then he fell asleep.'

Severus walked slowly to the bed and looked at Toby who was sound asleep holding onto his mother. 'He missed you, you know.'

'I miss him too. A lot. I get lonely at home alone without him.' Hermione said as she pressed a kiss to Toby's head.

'You could always come and stay at Hogwarts some weekends. I have a spare bedroom for you to stay in.' Severus said as he looked at Hermione.

'I'd like that.' She said with a smile. 'I'll wake him for you and then I suppose you should go back to Hogwarts.'

'Don't wake him. I'll carry him' Severus said as he peered down at the sleeping boy.

'You sure; he's heavy Severus' Hermione looking at him

'Heavy for you Hermione. I think my back will survive.' He said with a smirk.

Hermione moved Toby slightly so Severus could lift him from her arms and into his.

As Severus lifted his son into his arms Toby didn't even flinch although he did move closer to Severus and rested his head on his chest.

Hermione looked at Father and son and smiled. She never thought she'd see the day that Severus and Toby would be like this.

'We should be going. I'll get him to floo call you in the morning.' Severus said

Hermione nodded and leaned over and kissed Tobias's head. 'Take care of his Severus' She said .

Severus nodded and carried his son out of the room.

* * *

**I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while but this is a long chapter and maybe a bit fluffy but I hope you like.**

**Review Please.**

**Much Love**

**Greeneyes xxxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Enjoy! :)**

**Please review**

* * *

Severus flooed straight into his office with his sleeping son in his arms. He walked through to his private rooms and walked to the spare room where Toby had stayed previously in the week.

He kicked open the door and walked to the bed where he softly put Toby down. The boy was still asleep; he was obviously a deep sleeper like his mother. Hermione could sleep through anything. Severus removed his robe and put it on the chair next to the bed and moved over to the bed where Toby was laid. He grabbed his wand and in one flick Toby was in dark green silk pyjamas, Severus carefully pulled back the covers and moved his son into the bed and covered him.

Toby moved onto his side and pulled the covers tighter around him subconsciously and mumbled something which sounded like 'Mum.' Severus pushed some of Toby's hair out of his face and looked at his son.

'Goodnight my son' He said as he slowly walked out of the room.

* * *

The next morning Toby woke to find himself in Severus's spare room again. He didn't remember coming back to Hogwarts. The last thing he remembered was talking to his mother about school and about his father. He must have fallen asleep.

Toby climbed out of bed and looked down at himself; these defiantly weren't his pyjamas. He walked over to the chair and found Severus's long robe. He pulled it around his shoulders and looked down at himself. The robe was double the size of him but it would have to do.

Toby walked out of the spare room and into the living room to find Severus already dressed for the day reading a book about potion. When Severus heard footsteps he turned around to find his son wearing his robe which was ten times to big for him. A small smirk appeared on Severus's face.

'I think my robe is a little big for you Toby.' Severus said as he set the book down on the coffee table. 'Did you sleep well?'

Toby nodded and walked around the long plush sofa and took a seat at the end. 'How did I get here? I don't remember coming back to school?' he said

'You fell asleep on your mother when you were talking so I had to carry you back here.' Severus said looking at Toby.

'Sorry sir.' Toby said looking guilty.

'It wasn't a problem Toby.' Severus said with a slight smile on his face trying to reassure his embarrassed looking son. 'Your mother is back home now. Mr. Potter sent a letter this morning to say she got home safely and is looking forward to hearing from you. You did promise to floo call your mother last night.'

'Can I do it now Severus...please?' Toby asked desperately.

'Go ahead.' Severus said picking up his book again.

Toby rushed to the fireplace which was in front of the coffee table and grabbed a handful of floo power. He through the powder in and shouted 'Granger House.'

Hermione's face immediately appeared. 'Toby?' she asked.

'Hi Mum, how are you? Are you okay? How's your hands?' Toby asked quickly

Hermione laughed and looked at her son. His hair was sticking in different directions and he was wearing a huge robe.

'I'm fine Toby. I feel much better. Have you just gotten up and what on earth are you wearing?' Hermione asked.

'Yes mum I just got up; I don't even remember coming back to school and I'm wearing Severus's robe I couldn't find mine.' He said.

'Where are you now?' She asked.

'In Severus's rooms. I stayed the night again.' He said with a smile.

'Okay. Try not to get in Severus's way Toby I expect he's busy at the moment.' She said.

'He's fine Hermione. No need to worry.' Severus said which surprised Hermione; she didn't know he was there.

'Hello Severus.' She said softly.

'Good Morning. Potter said you have been signed off work for a while.' He said.

'Yes they think I need to take a break for a little while. I have two weeks off.' She said with a sigh.

'Mum you should come visit now you have time off.' He said happily. 'Please Severus? Could Mum come and spend some time with me...us?' He said looking at Severus desperately.

'Like it said Hermione. I have a spare room if you wish to come and stay.' Severus said looking into the fire.

'I don't want to impose Severus; I expect you are busy and I don't want to get in your way.' She said.

'You won't. I'm sure you will spend most of your time in the Library and I will not even know your here.' He said.

'Please Mum...please?' Toby begged.

'Okay. If it's okay with Severus I will arrive later on today.' She said.

'That's fine Hermione. I will have the house elf sort the room out so it is acceptable for you.' He said as he stood up.

'Thank you Severus.' She said. 'Okay Toby I'm going to go rest and pack something's for late. I'll see you tonight. I'll arrive before dinner. Bye.'

'Bye Mum!' he said as he pulled his face away from the floo.

Severus flicked his wand and Toby's clothes from the previous day appeared in his arms neatly folded.

'Go get dressed Toby and then we will start setting up your mother's room for when she arrives and I suppose if you'd like we could make the spare room your room permanently for whenever you want to come and stay here with me.' He said looking at Toby.

Toby nodded enthusiastically. 'I'd like that.'

'Good. Now go get changed.' He said as he gave Toby his clothes.

* * *

**Another chapter for you!**

**I wonder what will happen now Hermione is coming to stay. Any ideas you have would be helpful and don't be afraid to tell me anything about what you think! :)**

**I hope you like.**

**Much Love**

**Greeneyes xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Enjoy! **

**:)**

* * *

It was six thirty in Severus's living room and Toby was pacing up and down the length on the dark green rug. Hermione had sent them a letter saying she would arrive at six thirty and it was now six thirty-one.

Toby and Severus had spent the day changing the two spare rooms. They had changed the colour in the spare room for Hermione and made sure that it was more feminine. They had also changed the other spare room to Toby's room for when he wanted to stay. They changed the wall colours to green and changed the bedding to a Slytherin duvet with the crest on the front. Severus wanted Toby to feel comfortable here.

Severus stood in the doorway of the kitchen watching Toby walk up and down the living room. He had been excited all day for his mother's arrival and if Severus was honest so was he. He could tell that Toby suffered from homesickness; the head of Slytherin had told him that the boy would be up later than most others just sitting in the common room writing to his mother. He wasn't use to being away from Hermione; it had always just been them two so being separated was a huge change for him.

All of a sudden the fireplace lit up and Hermione stepped out holding onto a small bag.

'Mum' Toby shouted as soon and she stepped out. He launched himself at her and hugged her like he hadn't seen her in years.

'Good to see you too Tobs' She said laughing and rustling his dark hair.

'You're late.' He said stepping away from Hermione.

'By one minute Toby. Your Uncle Harry delayed be a bit' she said smiling.

Severus stepped out from the shadows and looked at Hermione. Hermione looked up and Severus and a smile appeared on her face.

'Hello Severus.' She said sweetly.

'Hello.' He was all he said but it made her knees go weak.

Toby looked between his parents. 'Are we going to dinner in the Great Hall Severus?' He asked.

'No, I think we should stay here tonight.' He said looking at Hermione. 'On Monday I will introduce your mother to the students and staff and say that she is here doing research for her job.' He explained. 'Toby why don't you show your mother her room while I go see when our dinner will be ready. Why don't you show her your room?' He said as he walked off.

* * *

Toby pulled his mother down the long hallway to her room. He pushed open the door and smiled.

'We changed it for you. I helped Severus do it.' He said smiling.

'I see.' She said with a smile. 'It's beautiful.' She said as she walked into the room. The decor was cream and dark red.

'Look up at the ceiling. It was Dad's idea.' Toby said looking up

Hermione looked up and gasped; the ceiling looked like a starry night. She walked to the bed and laid down looking up at the ceiling. When she and Severus were together he would often do this to the ceiling in his rooms in the dungeons and they would often spend evening either talking and looking up at the stars or making love under them.

Toby climbed onto the bed and laid down next to Hermione. Hermione wrapped her arms around Toby and kissed his head.

'Did you Dad tell you that he used to do this to his room when I stayed with him?' She said.

Toby looked up at his Mum. 'He did?' He asked.

Hermione nodded with a smile on her face. 'I used to love looking up at the stars but because of the War we couldn't really be seen together so he would change the ceiling in his rooms and we would lie under them.' She said smiling at the memory.

There was a knock on the door and Severus slowly opened the door.

'I hope the room is acceptable.' He said formerly.

'It's beautiful Severus. I love the stars' She said sitting up.

'Mum said you use charm the ceiling with stars before I was born.' Toby said looking at his father.

'Yes. Dinner is ready' Severus said as he rushed out the room trying not show his face growing red.

* * *

Toby showed his mother the dining room and they soon were all seated at the table. Severus was sat at the head, Hermione to his left and Toby to his right.

'Did you show your mother your room Toby?' He said pouring Hermione a glass of wine.

'No, I didn't get the chance. I'll show her after dinner.' He said smiling. 'Do I have to go back to the Slytherin dorm tonight? I want to stay here please Dad?' He asked desperately.

'You are welcome here anytime Toby you know that but you're going to have to come up with some good excuses why you are not in your bed at night.' Severus said with a small smile.

'Can't I just tell them I'm staying with you...my Dad?' He said.

'Toby maybe you should wait a little more before you go and tell everyone.' Hermione said looking at Toby.

'Your mother is right Toby, now is not the right time to tell your friends. We will say that you have to spend time in the Hospital wing sometimes and say you are not allowed to say why.' Severus said.

'Okay.' He said.

* * *

After Dinner Toby showed Hermione his new room and then rushed off down to the Slytherin common room to get some clothes.

Hermione went into the living room to find Severus sat on the sofa reading a potions article.

'Toby's room is amazing.' She said as she sat down beside Severus with a book in her lap.

'He chose most of it and I just did what he wanted.' Severus said closing the magazine.

'He loves staying here with you.' She said smiling.

'I like him here too; it's nice having someone here.' Severus said turning his head to look at Hermione.

'I brought this with me I thought you might like to see some pictures of Toby growing up.' She said

Severus nodded and took the book that Hermione was giving to him. Severus opened the baby blue baby book and looked at the first picture.

'Oh I forgot that's in here. That's me through different stages of my pregnancy.' Hermione said embarrassed. 'It was amazing how big I got.' She said smiling at the memory.

Severus looked at the pictures of Hermione's growing stomach. She looked glowing and happy.

'That was the last picture of me pregnant; he was born thirteen hours after.' She said

Severus turned the page and smiled at the picture. Hermione looked at the picture and blushed. In the picture Hermione looked exhausted and was holding Toby to her bare breasts.

'That's the first picture we have of Toby, as soon as he was born they placed him straight on my chest. I remember it like it was yesterday. He was so small and god did he cry.' She said with a huge smile on her face.

Severus turned over the page and looked intently at the picture. It was of Toby in a green sleep suit in a baby bassinette. He was sleeping peacefully and his dark hair was sticking up all over the place like it did now.

'His hair still does that now' Severus said

'I know. He has your hair.' She said moving her hand to run her fingers through Severus's dark hair. Hermione then realised what she was doing at sharply pulled her hand away and turned the page quickly trying to change the subject.

'That's the Toby with Harry and Ron.' She said smiling. 'He used to cry ever time Ron held him. Poor Ron thought Toby hated him.'

Severus smirked at the thought of his son crying at the Weasley. 'Smart boy' He said

They were so interested in the book they didn't hear Toby walk in.

'What are you doing?' Toby asked.

Hermione looked up at smiled. 'Looking at your baby book.' She said smiling knowing Toby hated people looking at the pictures.

'Mum! You know I hate that book.' He said.

'I know but I thought your Dad might like to see it.' She said smiling. 'Come have a look with us.'

Toby walked over to his parents and sat down in-between them and looked down at the picture. The picture showed Toby running away from Hermione with only a nappy on and Hermione trying to catch him.

'How old was I there?' He asked

'It was on your first Birthday. I was trying to get you changed but you were running away from me.' She said smiling at the memory. 'You were a good little runner. Harry took the picture.' She said.

All of three of them looked at the pictures together for nearly an hour. Hermione looked at the clock.

'Time for bed.' She said to Toby.

'No it's not. I always stay up later than this when I'm with Dad.' He said.

'Well now I'm here you'll have to go to bed when I say so.' Hermione said rustling his hair.

'Dad tell her' Toby said looking at Severus.

'I think your mother has a point Toby, you were up late last night. Go on. Off to bed. Your Mum will still be here in the morning.' Severus said.

'Okay.' He said with a sigh. 'Night then' Toby said as he hugged his Mum and received a kiss on the top of his head.

Toby turned to his father; should he hug Severus? He didn't look like a person who hugged.

'Goodnight Toby.' Severus said as he pulled Toby into a small awkward hug. Hermione smiled at the scene before her.

'Night Dad' He said as he stood up and walked off to his room.

Hermione looked at Severus's face. He looked shocked. He had called him Dad. He has already called him Dad once when Hermione was in hospital but that was just a slip but this time he had said it.

'You're his Dad Severus you should try get use to being called Dad.' She said smiling.

Severus looked at Hermione. 'I suppose I should.' he said. 'Might take a while to get use to through.' He said.

'Took me a while to get use to being called Mum instead of Mummy. I can't believe he's growing up. It feels like yesterday he was keeping me up a god knows what hour crying the house down.' She said with sadness in her eyes.

Severus looked at Hermione. 'Was it hard doing it alone?' He said.

'Sometimes. He was a good baby mostly only cried twice a night when he was hungry.' She said smiling. 'The one thing I found most hard was trying to work and look after him. I hated having to go to work and leaving him but I had to otherwise we wouldn't have been able to eat or live so I did what I had to do.' She said softly.

Hermione looked up at Severus 'I do wish I would have told you Severus I hope you know that and if I could change how things went I would have come to you but I was scared.' She said hoping he would understand.

Severus nodded and opened the baby book to the first page. 'I wish I could have been there for you. Watching you grow with my child, helping you in any way I could.' He said looking at the picture of Hermione's bump.

Hermione lifted her hand and put it on his cheek. 'I could show you my memories Severus.' She said looking at him intently.

Severus put his hand over her and looked at Hermione. 'I'd like that.' He said

* * *

**Another chapter for you. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I enjoyed writing this chapter!**

**Review please...I love all your reviews and it made me write this chapter!**

**Much Love**

**Greeneyes xxxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Enjoy! **

* * *

It was early the next morning around 6:30am and Hermione had just woken up in the spare room. She was laid on her back staring up at the stars on the ceiling that Severus had charmed when she heard the footsteps outside the door. She knew it was Toby.

'Mum.' Toby whispered as he opened the door quietly and looked over to the bed.

'I'm awake Toby' she said as he continued staring up at the stars.

Toby walked over to the king sized and bed and climbed in next to his mother and snuggled into her warmth and closed his eyes.

'Not too old to snuggle with your old Mum then Tobs?' She said with a smile on her face.

'You're not old and don't you dare tell anyone about this.' He said.

Hermione smiled at her son. Even though he was getting older he still liked to come and snuggle with Hermione on occasions. She loved it when he did; it reminded her of when he was young and he would sleep practically on top of her nested into her like his life depended on it. She missed the baby stage; she would do it all over again in a heartbeat.

'When you and Dad were together did Uncle Ron and Uncle Harry know?' He said quietly breaking Hermione's train of thought.

'No. I knew if I told them they would have had a few choice words to say about it. They found out that we had been together when I told them I was pregnant.' Hermione said smiling at the memory.

'What did they say?' He said looking at Hermione.

'You're Uncle Harry was the more rational one, told me he would support me through everything and your Uncle Ron well he was a bit shocked to say the least. He didn't talk to me for about a week but he came round to the idea and he loves you so much.' She said while stroking Toby's hair.

'I wish you and Dad had stayed together.' Toby said quietly.

Hermione only kissed Toby's head and closed her eyes.

* * *

It was 7:30am and Hermione or Toby were nowhere to be seen. First Severus checked Toby's room and found it empty. He then walked to the spare room where Hermione was staying. He knocked on the door but no answer. Severus decided to open the door and take a chance on walking in on Hermione dressing; chance would be a good thing he said to himself.

As he opened the door he saw mother and son snuggled together sleeping. He learnt against the doorway and took in the picture. Hermione was laid on her side with her arm wrapped around Toby.

Severus slowly walked towards the bed and touched Hermione's arm softly and gave it a shake.

'Hermione...Hermione.' He said softly.

Hermione slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Severus surprised to see him in her room.

'It's 7:30am. We need to be at breakfast in half an hour.' He said standing up straight.

'Okay...Toby...Toby, come on Tobs wake up.' Hermione said as she shook Toby

'Ten more minutes Mum' He groans and stuck his head under the pillow.

Hermione climbed out of bed giving Severus a good view of her breast in her low cut silk black night gown.

'You can wake him.' She said as she walked across the room into the bathroom.

Severus sat on the edge of the bed and watched Hermione walk into the bathroom checking her out as she walked in the bathroom.

'Are you checking out Mum?' Toby said

Severus looked around quickly to see Toby smirking at him.

'You were checking out Mum.' He said smirking at his father.

Severus stood up from the bed and looked at his cheeky son. 'You have half an hour and then you need to make you way down to the Great Hall for Breakfast before classes begin.' He then walked out of the room with his robes billowing.

Toby smirked to himself and then lay back on the bed.

_I'm going to get my parents back together...he thought._

* * *

**I'm so sorry it took me so long to get back into writing!**

**As most of you know I lost my Grandmother so it's been hard to concentrate and get back into it but I swear I will.**

**Please review!**

**Much Love**

_Greeneyes xxxxxx_


	13. Chapter 13

Enjoy another chapter for you faithful readers!

**xx**

* * *

Toby walked into the Great hall after his parents and took a seat next to his friends at the Slytherin Table.

'Where have you been all night?' His friend David asked?

'I told you, I was in the Hospital wing with Madam Promfrey she wanted to do some tests and wants to monitor me more often so I'm going to stay there sometimes.' He said trying to sound convincing.

He glanced up to the Head table and saw his mother sat smiling next to his father. They looked the perfect couple sat together and Toby was going to make them exactly that. The 'Perfect' Couple.

Severus looked down from the Head Table down to the Slytherin table where his son was sitting. He was talking to his friends from his house.

'Did he even brush his hair this morning?' Hermione said to Severus while looking at their son.

'I don't believe so. He inherited you unruly hair.' Severus said as he started to stand up to make an announcement.

'Good Morning Students. As you can see we have an addition to the staff table. Ms Granger will be joining us for a few weeks to do some research and help around the castle. All students are to treat Ms Granger as any other professor, failure to do so will resort in detention. I would like to welcome Ms Granger back to Hogwarts and I hope you will all make her feel welcomed here as well. Enjoy your breakfast and then to your classes promptly please.' Severus said.

* * *

After breakfast Hermione followed Severus to the Headmaster office and looked around at the office intrigued.

'Is this Albus's?' She said as she picked up an old glass paper weight.

'Yes, most things in this office are still his. I have added a few bits of course and changed the colours. He liked red too much.' Severus said as he pulled on his glasses.

'Well he was Gryffindor after all.' she said smiling. 'You look good with glasses you know?' She said and then blushed when she realised her comment and turned back to looking at the office.

'What are you planning to do while you're here?' He said changing the subject.

'Probably do some research on a few things and just spend some time with Toby. I miss him a lot now that he's not home with me.' She said with a sad smile. 'It's weird at home without him.' She said turning to look at Severus.

Severus nodded his head and looked at Hermione. 'I suspect most parents feel the same when their child goes away to Hogwarts.'

'I know but it doesn't make it any better.' Hermione said sadly. 'It's alright for those other Mum's they probably have a husband and more children at home where as it's just me a home now.'

'Maybe you should find a husband then?' Severus said taking some of his work off the mounting pile on his desk.

'It's rather hard to find a husband when you have a son who scares off everyman you bring home.' Hermione said as she walked to the chairs in front of Severus's desk and sat down. 'For example, when he was around three years old I was seeing this guy from my work. We'd been seeing each other for about three months I asked him to come over and meet Toby and he practically ran out of the house screaming because Toby had set his leg on fire.'

Severus smirked, his son was a genius.

'Stop smirking Severus, it's not funny. Every man I dated he did something to them.' Hermione said crossing her arms across her chest.

'Well he probably knew these men were not good enough for his mother.' He said smirking.

'No, he just wanted Mummy to himself.' Hermione said. 'What about you? Are you seeing anyone?' She asked.

'Hermione, you'd know if I was seeing someone and No I am not. I haven't since you. I've had to time or desire to.' He said looking down at his work avoiding her eye contact.

* * *

After Dinner that night, Hermione was down in her old haunt the Library while Severus was in his office in a meeting with Lucius and Draco Malfoy. Toby was down in the Slytherin common room with his friends for evening before he came back up to Severus's room to spend the night.

'So what's my money going on this time?' Lucius said as he looked at Severus.

'New books I believe.' He said as he smirked at Lucius.

'Surly the brats could use the ones they've already got, can't their parents pay for those instead of wasting my money?' Lucius said as he leaned back and fingered the head of his cane.

'Well as you insist on looking good contributing to the school then you will have to 'waste' you're money as you put it.' Severus said smirking.

'You could change the decor in the Slytherin rooms Uncle Sev, there the same as they when I was in school and probably the same as when you and Father were in school.' Draco said.

'Well if you want to contribute some money to that Draco I will happily do that.' Severus said.

'Dad!' Toby said as he rushed in holding onto his nose as blood poured out of his nose.

Lucius and Draco both looked around to find a small boy with dark hair with blood pouring out of his nose.

Severus stood up immediately and rushed to Toby. 'Keep your head up! What the hell happened to you?' He asked Toby.

'I got...into a fight.' Toby said as he closed his eyes not looking at his father's reaction.

'A fight?' Severus said as he pulled out his hankie and putting it too his son's nose.

Toby nodded his head earning his a glare from Severus. 'Stay still.' He demanded.

'What the hell happened?' Hermione said as she stepped into the office to see Severus holding their son who had blood down his white shirt.

'Granger?' Draco said.

Hermione ignored Draco and rushed to her son. 'Toby, what happened?' She said worriedly.

'He got into a fight' Severus said as he lifted Toby's head higher.

'With who!' Hermione said as she looked at Toby.

'With a fifth year, he said something about you and I punched him.' He said as he looked at Severus as he examined his nose.

'It's broken.' Severus said as he pulled Toby over to his desk and sat him down in his chair.

Hermione walked to them and got her wand out. 'This wouldn't be the first time he's broke that nose. You'll end up with a nose like you're father's if you keep breaking it!' She said shaking her head.

Lucius laughed and looked towards Severus and Hermione and then their son. So this was the famous son Severus had written about.

As Hermione fixed the broken nose, Severus cleaned his white shirt of any blood.

'Thanks' Toby said as he touched his nose carefully.

'Who did this?' Severus asked.

'Harrison Cole, the fifth year' Toby said looking at his parents.

'Why did you punch him Toby? How many times do I say that violence only leads to trouble?' Hermione said.

'He said something about you. I couldn't just let him say it and think he could get away with it.' Toby said as he stood up.

'What did he say?' Hermione said as she looked at Toby.

'Nothing. It doesn't matter.' Toby said defensively.

'He must have said something for you to punch him Toby. I know you and you're like your father always thinking with your fist before your head.' Hermione said.

Lucius smirked at that comment as did Draco.

'I think the boy should be commended. Defending one's mother is important.' Lucius said with a smile.

Toby turned towards Lucius and Draco for the first time that night and looked at them.

'Toby, this is Lucius and Draco Malfoy. Lucius is an old friend of mine and Draco is my Godson and he went to school with your mother.' Severus said as he put his hands on Toby's shoulders.

Toby looked towards Hermione and creased his eyebrows. 'Is that the one Uncle Harry calls a ferret?' He said.

Hermione giggles slightly and nodded her head. 'That was a long time ago though and you're Uncle Harry and Ron weren't the best of friends with Draco.'

Draco glared at Hermione. 'Best of friends? Granger we hated each other. It is still Granger isn't it?'

Hermione rolled her eyes. 'I see you haven't changed much and yes it's Granger.'

'Hermione, why don't you and Toby go into my rooms while I finish up with Lucius and Draco?' He said hoping to avoid any arguments with Draco and Hermione.

* * *

Hermione nodded and directed Toby out of the office and into Severus's private rooms.

'I don't like him' Toby said as he sat next to Hermione on the sofa.

'Who?' She said.

'Draco Malfoy.' He said looking at his mother.

Hermione nodded and touched her son's nose gently. 'What did he say Toby? It obviously upset you.' She said.

Toby looked at his feet and sighed. 'He said that you were a ...slut because you had me at 18 and that he'd...that he would.' He said.

'He's what?' Hermione said confused.

'I believe Toby means that he said he would have sex with you.' Severus said as he stood at the doorway.

'Oh' Hermione said and she pulled Toby to her. 'Don't you dare believe any of those things Toby. He's just a stupid silly young boy trying to get you to react.' She said as she pressed a kiss to his head.

Toby nodded and kept his face buried into Hermione's neck. 'I'm sorry' He mumbled.

'It's okay Toby, I understand why you did it but next time just walk away.' She said as she kissed his head again.

Severus walked to the sofa and sat down beside Toby and Hermione and gently put his hand on Toby's back. Toby looked round to look at his father.

'I'll have a detention won't I?' He said as he looked at Severus.

'You will and so will Mr. Cole. You will serve you're detention with me though.' He said.

Toby nodded his head and leaned into Severus. Severus slowly put his arms around Toby and a rare smile appeared on his face.

Hermione looked on at Severus and Toby and tears came to her eyes.

* * *

**Here's another chapter for you! **

**Thank you for all the reviews! I loved them! Keep reveiwing!**

**Much Love**

**_Greeneyes xxxxxx_**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm sorry for the delay and the shortness of the chapter.**

**Read and Reveiw :) **

**xx**

* * *

Toby was sat in his father's office watching him sat behind his desk reading through some Potions work that his mother had found and wanted to research with him.

'I hope you're writing your lines Mr. Snape?' Severus said as he stared at Toby.

'Dad, can't I just read a book or something?' Toby whined.

'No. You are here to learn a lesson Tobias. You shouldn't hit someone even though your intentions were honourable and I understand why you did it but violence isn't the answer.' Severus said.

'Mum told you to say that didn't she?' Toby said as he looked up at his father.

'Well yes but violence isn't the answer Toby.' He said firmly.

'So if someone had said that about Mum to you what would you have done?' He said leaning forward in his chair looking at Severus.

'Well...I suppose...I would have done the same.' Severus said as he removed his glasses.

'See!' Toby said smiling 'You would have done the same.'

'I know Toby but you have to be punished for hitting another student. Carry on your lines.' Severus said putting his glasses back onto his face.

* * *

At 9pm Severus and Toby walked into the living room they found Hermione laid on the sofa asleep wrapped in Severus's black robe. Severus walked towards Hermione and bent down to her level. He carefully pushed some hair out of Hermione's eyes. Toby looked at his father carefully strokes his mother's cheek and he smiled.

'Go get ready for bed Toby.' Severus said as he turned to look at Toby. 'I'll be in to check on you in a minute.'

Toby nodded and walked into his room still watching his parents.

'Hermione.' Severus said softly. 'Hermione.'

Hermione slowly opened her eyes and looked at Severus with a small smile.

'What's the time?' She said softly as she sat up on the sofa.

'Just past nine. Toby's gone to bed; I said I would check on him in a few minutes. Why don't you go to bed?' He said standing up and straightening his creaking knees.

Hermione nodded and stood up in front of Severus dizzily. Severus took hold of Hermione's upper arm and steadied her against him.

'Thanks' Hermione said as she looked up at Severus. She looked straight into his nearly black eyes and felt drawn in to them.

'Hermione.' Severus said slowly and he pulled her closer to him and pressed his lips to hers.

Toby stood inside his bedroom peering out through the crack in the door at his parents kissing. A smile graced his face; his parents were kissing; now they would get back together.

Hermione pulled back from Severus and looked up at him shocked.

'I'm sorry...I...' she stumbled 'Goodnight Severus' She said as she rushed towards her bedroom leaving Severus stood in the middle of the living room.

* * *

Toby finished getting ready for bed and climbed into his bed, a smile still graced his face thinking of his parents getting back together.

'Toby?' Severus said as he opened the door slowly.

'Yeah' Toby said as he sat up and looked at Severus.

'It's not right to spy on people. Goodnight.' Severus said as he closed the door.

* * *

**I'm so so sorry it took me ages to put up another chapter; I got a bit of a writers block on this story at the moment! **

**I hope you liked this very short chapter. I'm sorry it's short!**

**Much Love Greeneyes xx**


	15. Chapter 15

Enjoy :)

**Read and Reveiw**

**xx**

* * *

Hermione laid in Severus spare room staring up at the charmed ceiling thinking over this kiss that had just happened. She had kissed Severus. She had dreamed of kissing him for the last three days she had been here and now they had kissed she wanted to kiss him again.

She still harboured feelings for Severus; she always would. She knew Toby would love it if his parents got together, but could it work? Did Severus even like her like that? Could it work?

Hermione closed her eyes thinking about Severus and the life they could have...but could it come true.

* * *

The next morning while Hermione was getting dressed, Toby slipped into her room and sat on the bed waiting for his mother to come out of the bathroom.

'Toby, what are you doing in here? You should be getting ready for breakfast.' She said as she walked to her wardrobe to grab her navy blue blazer.

'I'm ready. All I have to do is put on my tie.' Toby said as he looked at his mother. She was dressed smartly today and had make up on, she never wore make up unless she went on dates or out with Aunt Ginny. 'You're wearing make up?'

'Just a little.' She said as she looked at Toby. 'Is it really noticeable?' She asked.

'No.' He said smiling. 'Who you trying to impress?'

'No one. I just thought I'd put some make up on, is that okay?' She asked as she pulled out her beige heels.

'That's fine.' He said as he jumped off the bed. 'See you at breakfast'

* * *

Hermione was ten minutes late for breakfast, Severus and Toby would both be a sat down in the Great Hall by now. Hermione made her way down to the Great hall and walked in through the teacher's entrance. She walked up to the table and took the seat next to Severus.

'Good Morning' He said gently as he poured himself another cup of coffee. He needed it he hardly slept last night after the kiss they had shared.

'Morning' Hermione said with a slight blush to her cheeks.

'Sleep well?' Severus said trying to make conversation

'Yes thank you. You?' She lied.

'Very.' He lied too.

'I'm going to Hogsmeade this morning, do you want anything?' She asked

'I'm going there myself this morning as well.' Severus said as he looked towards Hermione.

'Oh right.' She said

'Maybe you could join me for lunch?' He asked.

'Sure. Shall we meet outside The Three Broomsticks?' Hermione said

'At 12.' He said.

'Okay. I shall see you then.' Hermione said.

* * *

Both Hermione and Severus made their way into the town centre singly and did the errands they needed to do and then made their way to The Three Broomsticks for 12pm. Severus was first to arrive, he stood outside looking around for Hermione and then looking at his watch.

'I'm not late am I?' She said as she stood behind him.

'No, just on time.' He said as he turned around. 'Let's go in, you look freezing.'

Severus led Hermione into the pub and walked to the corner seats to get some privacy from the rest of the pub. As soon as they set down the waitress was there in front of the table.

'What can I get you both?' She said with a sickly smile.

'Two pumpkin juices and the special of the day.' Severus said knowing Hermione liked it when he ordered for both of them.

'Okie dokie' she said as she walked off almost skipping.

'She's a bit too happy' Hermione said as she watched the girl skip away. 'I hated working here.'

'How long did you last working here' He said as he couldn't remember.

'I worked her for two weeks and then quit.' Hermione said smiling 'Don't you remember that?'

'I remember you complaining about it.' He said smirking.

'Well it was an awful job and they had me working all hours.' She said glaring at Severus. 'And it was rubbish money.'

'It was a job and you were just 18, it was experience.' He said.

'Experience I've never used. I would never let Toby work here as a part time job.' She said.

'He's a little young for a part time job.' He said.

'Of course but I mean when he's a little older.' She said.

'He can help me in the lab and I'll pay him.' Severus said 'At least that way he will get useful experience.'

'I'm sure he'd love that. He's always been interested in making potions. When he was four Harry and Ginny brought him a little potions kit for children. That was his best present, he never put it down.' Hermione said smiling.

'He seems to like charms as well. His teacher said he's a natural.' Severus said. 'Get's that from you.'

Hermione smiled at Severus. 'He's pretty much good at everything across the board.'

'Well he does have genius parents.' Severus said with a smirk. 'I would expect nothing less from him'

'I don't mind what he got in his tests as long as he tried his best.' Hermione said.

'And his best should be top marks.' Severus said.

'As long as he's happy and healthy I don't mind Severus. Of course I would love him to get top marks but if he gets average marks and is happy then I'm fine with that.' Hermione said.

At that moment their food appeared on the table.

'That was fast.' Hermione said as she picked up her glass of juice.

'Hermione...last night.' Severus said as he looked at Hermione.

'I'm sorry...I didn't...I.' She stumbled.

'Do you regret it?' Severus said.

'What would you say if I said No I didn't regret it and that I have wanted to do that for the last few days.' Hermione said nervously.

Severus said nothing but slowly leant over and kisses Hermione tenderly. As he pulled back he smirked. 'I say that I have wanted to kiss you since you turned up in my office that night.'

Hermione smiled and looked at Severus. 'Where...where does this leave us?' She asked quietly.

'What do you mean Hermione? Do you want something to happen between us?' He asked outright.

Hermione nodded and looked at Severus. 'I'd like to try again. I'd like us to be together, be a family. I know Toby would love it.'

'I know he would. He was spying on us last night.' Severus said.

'What!' Hermione said shocked

'He was watching last night. He knows we kissed.' Severus said smirking.

'I knew it. This morning he came into my room and accused me of dressing up for someone.' She said.

'So you didn't dress up for me?' Severus said smirking.

Hermione looked at Severus and blushed. Severus loved it when she blushed and he leaned over and kissed her again.

* * *

After they finished lunch they returned back to Hogwarts to discover Toby has spent the afternoon in the Hospital wing. Hermione and Severus rushed down to the Hospital wing to find their son covered green spots and looking rather green himself.

'Oh my.' Hermione said as she rushed towards Toby.

'Don't worry now Hermione. It's just a case of Dragon pox.' Poppy said.

'Just a case of Dragon Pox! Poppy Dragon Pox are serious! How did he get them?' She said.

'Children pick up things Hermione. He'll be right as rain in a few days don't you worry.' Poppy said.

'Does he have to stay here Poppy or can he come and rest in my rooms?' Severus said.

'He can go to your rooms Severus but first I need to make sure that you have all the potions he'll need and then I can discharge him from the hospital wing.' Poppy said as she bustled around the room.

* * *

After spending another hour in the hospital wing, Toby was discharged into his parents care. Severus had carried Toby into the floo and flooed back to his rooms with Hermione following. As soon as they got back to the rooms Hermione started her motherly fussing over Toby.

Toby was laid on the sofa with his head into Severus's lap. His eyes were closed in tiredness but he wasn't asleep.

'Do you want anything Tobs?' Hermione said as he brushed his hair away from his face nearly catching a spot of his head.

'Nooo.' Toby whined.

'I think he's fine Hermione. Just let him be.' Severus said. 'Come sit down and relax.' He said as he patted the space next to him.

Hermione sat down on the sofa with the two men in her life. She pulled her legs up and looked at Toby; her poor baby all green and ill and then looked at Severus. He was staring at Toby and stroking his head. He was an amazing Father to Toby.

Severus put his arm around Hermione and pulled her into his chest and kisses the top of his head.

They were the perfect picture family at this very moment.

* * *

**Another chapter for you!**

**All your reviews made my writers block go bye bye!**

**So I hope you like. You're amazing!**

**Much Love**

**Greeneyes xxxxxx**


	16. Chapter 16

Enjoy :)

**Read and Reveiw**

* * *

Severus, Hermione and Toby had spent the evening cuddled up on the sofa all dozing off a one point or another.

At 11:30pm, Severus decided it was time for them to go to bed, he carried Toby into his room and Hermione helped tuck him in.

'Mum' Toby Whimpered.

'I'm here Toby.' Hermione said as she sat down on the bed beside Toby.

'It hurts' He said

'I know it does sweetheart and I promise in a few days you'll be right as rain again. I'm here. Do you want me to stay with you?' She asked.

'Stay...and dad.' He said trying to hide the smile on his face. Even though he was ill he was still going to match make his parents. 'Please' He said reaching his arm out to Severus. 'Stay dad?'

'Okay.' Severus said taking hold of Toby's hand.

'A sleepover then' Hermione said as she looked up as Severus.

'Mmm but not in here; the bed's too small for all three of us. Come let's go to my room.' Severus said as he leaned down and lifted Toby into his arms.

All three finally got settled into Severus's bed. Toby had originally laid in the middle but found that he felt to hot and made his mother move to the middle of the bed next to Severus.

Finally all three were settled and started to drift off; Severus was curled around Hermione's body with his arm thrown across her waist and holding onto Toby's hand gently rubbing his thumb over the back of Toby's hand trying to comfort him.

Hermione was moved back into Severus and smiled as she watched Severus grab hold of Toby's hand. She turned her head towards Severus and placed a kiss on his bare shoulder and then turned back around and closed her eyes.

She felt a kissed pressed to her head and smiled as she drifted off into the world of dreams where everything was perfect but right not everything was perfect in reality but for how long.

* * *

The next morning Hermione and Toby woke up in Severus king sized bed to find him gone; of course he had gone to the Great Hall for breakfast. As headmaster he needed to be there.

He sent Ella the elf to bring breakfast in bed for Hermione and Toby and also to bring cream to help with the spots on Toby it would reduce scaring.

After Hermione and Toby had eaten breakfast, Toby had a luke warm bath and then Hermione helped him apply the ointment to his body.

At 11:30am Severus walked into his private rooms to find Hermione and Toby sprawled across the living room rug in front of the fire with Hogwarts yearbooks in front of them.

'What are you two up to?' Severus said as he looked towards Hermione and Toby who were now giggling.

'Your yearbook.' Hermione said as she looked over her shoulder at Severus. 'You looked rather handsome when you were 18 Severus.'

'And I don't look handsome now at nearly 60?' Severus said smirking at Hermione as she blushed.

'No...I...I didn't mean that Severus.' She stumbled.

'So am I still handsome now?' He asked as he walked towards them

'Of course you are.' She said as she looked at him

'Who's that? She looks crazy!' Toby said as he pointed to a picture of Bellatrix who was then still a Black.

Severus looked down at the yearbook. 'That's Bellatrix Black.' He said

'Wasn't she a death eater?' Toby said

'uhhh yeah.' Hermione said looking up at Severus.

'Uncle Ron told me something about her when I was younger. Apparently she was in love with Voldermort?' Toby said as he looked at Hermione

'Something like that Toby. I don't really know a lot about her.' She said.

'You were in the order weren't you dad?' Toby asked as he looked up at Severus who was looking paler by the minute wondering what to tell his son if he asked about his part in the war. Did he know he was a death eater? Did Hermione ever tell him? He knew that they had worked together for a potion and knew Severus had an important job in the war but did he know he bared the mark?

'I was.' Severus said slowly.

'Toby you're looking a little tired. I think you need to have sleep.' Hermione said as she stood up quickly.

'I'm not tired though' Toby said.

'Oh you are.' Hermione said. 'You need to rest Toby.'

'Your Mother's right Toby. You need some rest. Go on off to your room.' Severus said.

Toby stood up slowly and swayed to his bedroom and closed the door after him.

* * *

As soon as Toby closed his door, Severus put a silencing spell around the living room.

'He doesn't know if you're going to ask Severus. He doesn't know that you bare the mark or that you were a spy. It wasn't my story to tell and I didn't know where to start, I don't even know half the story to tell it.' Hermione said as she perched on the side of the sofa.

'What am I suppose to tell him? He knows about death eaters I take it?' Severus said.

Hermione only nodded.

'I don't want him to know.' Severus said.

'And when someone tell him when he's older or maybe they'll tell him tomorrow? It's not a secret Severus most people know you took the mark when you were just out of school and that you went to Albus for help.' Hermione said.

'He'll hate me.' Severus said.

'He could never hate you Severus.' She said as she stood up and walked to him. 'You're his father. He loves you.' She said as she put her hands on his upper arms.

'And when I tell him he'll see me as a murderer.' He said pulling away from Hermione.

'Never!' Hermione said sharply.

'I am though Hermione. I did murderer.' He said

'You had too!' She said 'I've killed.'

'In defence, you killed in self defence. I didn't. I...killed men, women...I killed a child.' He said looking at Hermione to see her reaction.

'When?' She ask quietly.

'Your first year. It was a muggle raid. A boy of Toby's age. He had been beaten and was suffering in pain, he was close to death. Bella was going to torture him more so I used a forgivable.' He said looking at the floor.

'You put him out of suffering Severus. I know you killed him but you saved him from more pain which would have been inflicted on him. Severus, I and no one else blames you for what you had to do when you were spying.' Hermione said walking to him again.

'Look at me Severus...please?' Hermione said please.

Severus looked down and at Hermione. Hermione reached her hand up to Severus's face and stroked his cheek.

'Forgive yourself.' She said softly. 'Please.'

Severus took hold of her hand and kissed the palm.

'Tell him. He'll never turn you away Severus not now, not after he wanted a father for so long.' She said as she leaned into him and kissed him.

* * *

**Another chapter!**

**I don't know what's gotten into me. I am so into writing at the moment for you! It's because of your reviews there great!**

**Keep reviewing**

**Much Love**

**Greeneyes xxxx**


	17. Chapter 17

**Enjoy :)**

**Please Reveiw**

**xx**

* * *

Over the next week Hermione cared for Toby continuously as had Severus. On Sunday Afternoon Toby was given the all clear by Poppy and was allowed back to school after being off for nearly a week. Toby would have liked another two weeks off but both his parents would disagree.

Hermione had been staying at Hogwarts for now nearly two weeks and was starting to feel she had out stayed her welcome. She needed to get home and back to her job.

Toby would tonight return to the Slytherin Dormitories and Severus and Hermione alone for the first time in nearly 12 years.

Severus had still not spoken to Toby about death eaters or the war even though Toby knew there was something his father wasn't telling him. He even wrote to Uncle Harry to ask about his father's role in the War and he had been told it was Severus's story to tell not Harry's.

It was Sunday Evening just before dinner and Toby was in his bedroom lying on his bed lying down looking up at the ceiling thinking about going back to the Slytherin common room once again. He liked staying here with his Dad; he'd be lonely in the Slytherin Dormitory.

A knock on the door broke Toby's thoughts; he sat up and looked as his father walked into his room.

'Everything okay Toby?' Severus asked as he made his way to Toby's bed.

'Do I have to go back to the Slytherin rooms?' Toby asked.

'Toby' Severus said as he sat down next to him on the bed. 'You can't stay here for the next seven years of your education.'

'I could' he said with a smile 'So could Mum.'

Severus laughed and ruffled Toby's head. 'Maybe your mum could but not you.'

'Hey!' Toby said as he pushed Severus's hand away from his hair.

'I'm joking Toby. Of course if it was possible you could stay here for all the seven years but that won't help you. You need to get use to not depending on me and your mum.' Severus said.

'Can I stay on weekends though? Just sometimes?' He asked.

'Of course and anytime you feel homesick you can come to me Toby. Anytime okay?' Severus said.

Toby just nodded and looked at Severus.

'Dad? He said 'Can I ask you something?'

'Is this about the War and about what part I had in it?' Severus said

'Yeah.' Toby said

'So you know I was in the order.' Severus said

'Yeah with mum. You use to brew potions for the order to help.' Toby said smiling at thinking of his father as a hero.

'That's right. Tobs, what do you know about Death eaters?' Severus said.

'They were followers of Voldermort, they killed innocent people. Uncle Ron said they were ruthless men.' Toby said. 'Bellatrix hurt mum didn't she?'

'Bellatrix held your mother and Ron captive in Malfoy Manor in the war. She was tortured there.' Severus said.

'Malfoy Manor? Are the Malfoy's...death eaters?' Toby said with wide eyes.

'They were. Lucius from the age of 17 and Draco joined when he was 18.' Severus said.

'Why are you friends with them then? Haven't you known Mr. Malfoy since you were in Hogwarts?' Toby said.

'Lucius is one of my longest friends Toby. Lucius is a little older than be and influenced me a lot. Toby what I'm trying to say is that...I was a death eater.' Severus said looking at Toby.

'What?' Toby said looking at Severus. 'No you weren't.'

Severus pulled up his sleeve of his robe. 'It's faded pretty well but it will always be there. I was a spy Toby. I worked for Albus Dumbledore to spy on the Dark Lord.'

'How old were you when...you...' Toby stumbled.

'I was 18. Just finished Hogwarts. I was foolish. When I was in Hogwarts, way before your mother and I. She wasn't even born then, I was in love or so I thought I was with a girl called Lily Evans, she was Gryffindor and I was Slytherin. We were best friends and I liked her more than just a friend and I somehow thought she might like me that way to but she didn't she liked...James Potter.' Severus said.

'James Potter? Harry's Dad?' Toby said

'Exactly. In our fifth year we were fighting and I called Lily a Mudblood. I shouldn't have, I was angry and I was trying to hurt her like she hurt me. We never spoke after that. When we graduated she married James Potter and I then followed stupidly into Lucius's footsteps and became a death eater.' Severus said.

'So you like Lily Potter? Harry's Mum?' Toby said.

'I did.' Severus said looking at Toby.

'The night she was killed I tried to stop it but was too late. After they died I went straight to Albus Dumbledore and begged him to help me.' Severus said as he looked at Toby waiting for a reaction.

'Have...you ever killed?' Toby asked hoping Severus would say no.

'Yes Toby I have.' Severus said carefully. 'I regret it and think about it every day.'

'Why did you become a death eater Dad?' Toby asked

'I was foolish and young. I wanted power. I regret ever joining the death eaters, I really do.' Severus said.

'Did mum know that you were a death eater?' Toby said as he looked at Severus.

'She knew from her second year. She realised what I was and that I was a spy, she never judge me.' Severus said. 'I wanted you to hear this from me Toby no one else, if you ever have any questions for me, I need you to ask me first.'

'I will.' Toby said. 'Thanks for telling me Dad.' Toby then leant over and hugged Severus tightly. 'I still love you Dad.'

'I love you too Toby.' He said as he pressed a kiss to his head.

* * *

Outside the door, Hermione had tears falling down her face.

* * *

**Another Chapter!**

**Please Reveiw!**

**Much Love**

**Greeneyes xxxxx**


	18. Chapter 18

**Enjoy :)**

**xx**

* * *

After Dinner, Severus and Hermione returned to his private rooms without Toby. He had gone back to the Slytherin Common room to spend the night with his friends, leaving his parents alone.

When Hermione stepped into the living room she noticed candles scattered around the room and red rose petals on the floor. She looked up at the ceiling of the living room to find stars sparkling like the ceiling in the Great Hall.

'Do you like it?' Severus said as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

'I love it.' She said as she moved back into Severus's chest.

'I thought as we have the night to ourselves we could have our first official date?' Severus said

'I like the sound of that.' Hermione said as she turned in his arms to look up at him.

Severus pressed a kiss to Hermione's head and then led her down to the fireplace. All the furniture has been moved out of the room and just a rug and a picnic basket were placed in front of the fireplace.

Hermione and Severus sat down on the rug looking at each other intently.

'Would you like a drink?' He asked as he opened the basket.

'Please.' She said as she laid down on her stomach still looking at him. 'This reminds me of when you did this for our six month anniversary; remember? '

'Of course I do.' Severus said with a smirk on his face remembering the memory of what happened that night in front of the fireplace.

Hermione blushed as she looked at Severus; of course he remembered that night. Severus saw Hermione blushing and his smirk grew. 'I take it you've just remembered what happened that night?' He said.

'Yes.' She said as she smiled up at him.

Severus handed her the wine glass and then leaned back and looked at Hermione.

'What?' Hermione said as she looked at Severus. 'Have I got something on my face?'

'No. I'm just looking at you.' He said.

Hermione blushed again and looked down.

'Don't.' He said as he lifted her face with his finger. 'You're beautiful, you always have been.'

'I look old now. Older than 30.' She said.

'Hardly Hermione. You don't look a day over 25.' He said. 'Now me on the other hand I look older than Albus did at 100.'

'No you don't.' She said as she sat up. 'You look younger now than you did in my seventh year. All that stress did nothing for you then, now you look handsome as ever.'

'Well thank you, Miss Granger.' He said as he pulled her into his lap.

'It's Ms Granger actually.' She said as she straddled his legs.

'Ms?' He asked

'It was easier for Toby when he started school. They thought I was married but just used my maiden name. It's not easy being a single woman with a baby, you get frowned upon.' She said sadly. 'but we were fine. No one really asked anything. Toby use to say that his Daddy was away with work if anyone asked.'

'I wish you would have told me.' Severus said seriously as he looked at Hermione.

'And I wish I had.' She said as she got off his lap. 'but at that time I couldn't Severus. I was hurt.'

'I know you were but he's my son just as much as he's yours and I should have had the right to know.' Severus said starting to get angry. He had kept most of the feelings to himself not wanting to upset Hermione but they were starting to surface.

'I understand that, Severus, but you have to understand that you hurt me. I know you thought you were doing the right thing by saying you were using me for sex and that I meant to you. You weren't doing the right then though Severus. What I wanted was to be with you and go to University. That's all I wanted.' Hermione said angrily as she stood up. 'Maybe this isn't a good idea for us. You obviously have issues with me.'

Severus stood up and looked at Hermione. 'I have issues with you because you took my son from me. I missed nearly 12 years of his life.'

'12 years, I had to do everything myself because I thought that you would have nothing to do with us because you didn't love me and our son was a result of me being used!' Hermione shouted.

Hermione quickly walked into her room and slammed the door loudly. Severus walked after her and tried to get into her room.

'Hermione...open the door...please...Hermione.' He said shaking the door handle. He tried a simple unlocking spell but knew she had put wards around her room.

'Okay. I get it you want to be left alone. I'll be in my room if you want to talk.' He said giving up knowing Hermione wouldn't talk to him until she and him had calmed down.

* * *

Four hours later, Hermione had still not come out of her room and Severus decided they needed to talk. He did have issues with Hermione but he wanted to work them out.

'Hermione...can I come in...please?' He said but received no answer. As he received no answer Severus walked into the bedroom to find it empty. The bed was made and the wardrobe was bare.

Hermione had left.

He walked towards the bed and sat down and sighed. As he looked around the room he spotted a letter on the side table. He picked up the letter and read it quickly.

_Severus,_

_I think it's time I returned home. I will send Toby a letter in the morning explaining I had to go home for my job._

_Thank you for allowing me to stay._

_Hermione Granger._

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**I am happy to announce that I have a Beta who happily gave me some pointers and I am so glad she did, so thank you :) I hope you can help me make this story the best it can be.**

**Please review**

**Much Love Greeneyes xxxx**


	19. Chapter 19

Enjoy

**:)**

* * *

Hermione opened her front door and walked into her house; it was freezing. She closed the door behind her and pulled her suitcase out of her robe pocket and enlarged it. She walked into the living room and looked around. Her post was on the table; Harry had obviously been here.

She walked out of the living room and walked up the stairs. The house only had two bedrooms; she walked into Toby's room and turned on the light. His room was decorated in blues and whites. She looked at the wall where a picture of her and Toby was and wondered what he was doing now; probably sleeping.

She closed the door and walked to her bedroom. Her bedroom seemed so much smaller now that she had stayed in Severus's Spare room. Clothes were piled on her bed; Ginny had obviously done some washing while she was away. She smiled at her friend's helpfulness.

Hermione summoned her suitcase and started unpacking. Even though it was after midnight, Hermione needed to unpack now. She always had to get things done before she went to sleep otherwise she would never sleep.

Once she had unpacked all of clothes and books, she undressed and got into bed. She lay in bed staring up at the plan ceiling. No starts shone tonight. She turned on her side and looked at side table. On the table stood a picture of Severus and Hermione; she sighed and reached over and picked it up.

The Picture was taken when she was in her last year of School. It was taken in his rooms by his House elf, Eli. Hermione was sat on the floor between Severus's legs reading while Severus marked Potions papers. They did that most nights. She'd do her homework and he would mark homework. Eli had captured the moment and sent her the picture when she graduated.

She put the picture back on the table facing away from her. She wondered what Severus was doing. Did he even realise she was gone? Probably not.

* * *

The next morning, Toby walked to the Great Hall for breakfast and saw his father sitting in the middle of the staff table looking more sour than usual. His mother was nowhere to be seen. Maybe she was still asleep he thought.

Breakfast past and Hermione did not appear. Toby tried to catch his father's eye but Severus would not look at him. He tried to stay behind after breakfast to speak to him but Severus rushed off quickly to his office.

Toby went to his first lesson, potions but couldn't concentrate. Where was his mother? She wouldn't just leave without telling him? Why was his father ignoring him? Had he done something?

Toby wasn't concentrating and added a wrong ingredients and the next thing he knew he was flown across the room and had hit the wall with such force he was knocked out.

Professor James, the newish female potions teacher screamed to the children to go get the school nurse and the headmaster while she rushed to Toby and looked at him with a worried expression.

A small Gryffindor girl rant to the headmaster and explained to him what had happened while she panted from running so fast. A Slytherin boy ran to the school nurse who rushed towards the Potions classroom.

Severus rushed into the potions room and went straight to his son.

'All Students to their common rooms. NOW!' he shouted.

All the students rushed up, leaving only Professor James, the school nurse and himself in the room.

'Get hold of his mother Professor James.' Severus said. 'Toby...can you hear me?'

'Da...d' Toby groaned as he opened his eyes. His hurt, it felt like it was split in two. 'Hurts.' He said.

'I know, I know Toby. I'm going to carry you down to the Hospital wing okay?' Severus said.

'No...home.' he said.

'Home?' he asked confused.

'Your rooms. Don't want to go to Hospital wing...please...Dad?' he asked.

'Okay.' He said as he lifted his boy into his arms and turned to the school nurse. 'My rooms; my son will be treated in my rooms.' He said shocking the school nurse.

'Yes...yes of course Severus.' She said

Severus carried his son to his private rooms and laid him on his king sized bed and watched as the school nurse fussed over him. He had a head wound which was bleeding and a black eye was starting to form.

Hermione came rushing in with Professor James. She was dressed in formal work clothes. Black trousers and a pale pink shirt with a black high shoes. 'What happened?'

'His potion exploded. He was thrown across the room.' Severus said.

'Oh my poor baby.' Hermione said as she held Toby's hand and looked at him. 'How do you feel?'

'Tired.' Toby said.

'You can't sleep just yet Mr...Gra...Snp...' the school nurse mumbled.

'We'll he be alright?' Hermione said.

'He should be fine however he needs to be observed.' She said.

'That's fine. We can do that.' Severus said.

The nurse finished giving Toby potions and then left him in the care of his parents. Toby was laid on his father's bed with his mother sat beside him stroking his head softly.

'You have never been careless with potions Tobias, what happened?' she said.

'I don't know.' He said his eyes closing.

'Let him sleep Hermione.' Severus said as he stood up to leave the room.

'We need to watch him.' She said.

'Eli!' he shouted.

'Eli here to see Master and Master's little miss. Little Miss is back! Little Miss, Eli missed you.' Eli said.

'Hello Eli.' Hermione said.

'Eli, you will watch my son while he sleeps. If he is in distress you will call me immediately.' He said.

'Of course. Eli watch Master and Little Miss's son carefully.' He said.

Hermione got off the bed and followed Severus out of his bedroom with one more glance at Toby who was sleeping soundly.

* * *

Severus sat down in his arm chair and motioned Hermione to sit on the sofa which she did.

'I expect you didn't want to come back here today.' Severus said.

'No, not really.' Hermione said as she looked at her hands.

'Last night.' He started

'No Severus, I don't want to talk about it. What is done is done. I can't change it and neither can you. We both made mistakes and I don't want to keep dwelling on the past.' She said.

'Neither do I.' He said. 'Hermione, I made a huge mistake telling you all those years ago that I only used you but I thought that you would be better off without me and obviously I had no idea that you were pregnant with my son.'

'I should have told you. I know I should have and I am sorry I didn't tell you.' She said.

Severus got up and walked to the sofa and sat down on the sofa beside Hermione. Hermione looked at Severus and cupped his cheek.

'We've both made mistakes but let's just forget about the past and concentrate on Toby.' She said.

'And Us?' he asked.

Hermione nodded her head and move towards Severus and kissed him tenderly.

* * *

**I am so so so so sorry for taking ages! I lost my way but I'm back!**

**Hope you like.**

**Review**

**Love Greeneyes xx**


	20. Chapter 20

And Another!

**Enjoy :)**

**

* * *

**

Hermione walked into Severus's bedroom and looked at Toby. He was still sleeping soundly in Severus's bed. He looked so much like his father.

'He still sleeping?' Severus said from behind her.

'Mmm. He looks like you.' She said moving back so her back was against his hard chest.

Severus wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist and kissed the top of her head. 'Poor boy.' He said.

Hermione laughed and turned around in his arms. 'No he's handsome just like his father, except he has my nose.'

'Thanks Merlin for that.' He said smiling.

'Ewww...can you do that somewhere else.' Toby said as she tried sitting up in bed.

'Toby!' Hermione said as she rushed towards him. 'How do you feel?'

'Sick from seeing you two make out.' He said.

Severus smirked and walked towards his son. 'Shouldn't have been looking then should you.'

'Are you together then?' he asked.

'Well...' Hermione said looking at Severus.

'Yes Toby we are. We're going to make this work like we should have years ago.' Severus said.

'Does that mean you're going to stay here now?' he asked Hermione.

'I have a job Toby. I have to work and I have my own house. I expect I'll sometimes...stay here but not always.' She said.

'What about Christmas?' he asked.

'Well, you and your mother are most welcome here.' Severus said.

'We'd love to spend it here with you.' Hermione said.

Toby smiled at his parents; he finally had a family! It took them long enough.

* * *

Over the next few months, Hermione spent more and more time at Hogwarts. She would come straight after work spend some time with Severus in his office and then they would either go to the Great Hall for dinner or have a private dinner. Toby would occasionally spend a few hours with his parent's and then go back to his dorm.

Hermione would then spend the night with Severus. She left early again the next morning. This went on for several months before Severus persuaded Hermione to move to Hogwarts and commute to work. Hermione moved in that weekend and moved all her stuff into his private rooms.

It was weird living with Hermione; they had never lived together before and he found it more than pleasant to have some there when he came home from work and have someone snuggled into his side in the evenings.

Toby also liked having his mother around more. They spent Christmas just the three of them, a little family. Toby was spoilt by both his parents who got him the newest and best model broom and many books to help him with his studies.

By the end of the school year, Severus and Hermione had become like a married couple. Everyone knew of their relationship and every approved. Even Hermione's father who was not best pleased when his teenage daughter said the father of her child was her professor at Hogwarts. Her parents liked Severus, it was obvious to them that Hermione loved him and Severus loved their daughter and Grandson.

Severus asked Dr. Granger, Hermione's father in the July for her hand in marriage. Her father agreed on one condition that he always make his daughter happy which Severus agreed to.

On the 4th of August when the three of them were in Paris he proposed to Hermione who practically tackled him to the floor when he asked her. Toby stood by blushing at his parent's behaviour. His mother looked like she was suffocating his father as she kissed him.

Hermione started planning the wedding as soon as they returned home. They set the date for that Christmas however a little surprise changed that date.

Hermione discovered she was pregnant in late September. Severus and Hermione moved the date forward to the end of October so that Hermione's pregnancy wouldn't show at the wedding.

At Christmas, Severus and Hermione discovered that they would be welcoming a baby girl into their family in a few short months. Toby was pleased to be having a baby sister.

In May, Hermione gave birth to their second child. A little girl who they named Ophelia May Snape. She weighed 6 ounces, much smaller than her brother and looked very much like her mother.

Hermione gave up her work when Ophelia was two months old when she was on maternity leave. She wanted to be a stay at home mum for once as she wasn't able to with Toby as she was trying to get a degree at the same time.

When Toby was in his fourth year and Ophelia was two. Hermione gave birth to another daughter who they named Phoebe.

Severus loved his family very much, he had a strapping son, two beautiful daughters and a beautiful wife who stole is heart.

His family was now complete.

**_The End..._**

**_

* * *

_**

**So there you have it!**

**Finished! **

**I hope you liked. Please review! **

**Greeneyes xxxxxx**


End file.
